The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for use with a plurality of synchronized prerecorded signal sources such as video tape or disc recorders.
To edit signals from plural sources of information to produce a single program it is known to record address signals for identifying the storage location of the information data or signals. In most cases the address signals are recorded along the same track of the recording medium together with the information signal. Reproduction of the recorded signals from such plural sources thus requires a costly, complexed processor for each of the signal sources to separate the address signal from the information signal. In cases where the information signal is recorded in a PCM format, each processor must be a PCM processor which is inevitably more costly than analog type processors.